


Perfume Boy?

by maddiebug



Series: The Perfume Boy Debacle [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Crack, F/M, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Identity Reveal, Marinette is panicking, Oneshot, ladrien???, marinette knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: When Chat Noir's identity is revealed to the entirety of Paris, Ladybugs panics and pretends she has no idea who he is.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Perfume Boy Debacle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005135
Comments: 14
Kudos: 212





	Perfume Boy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalinfinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalinfinity/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt by fictionalinfinity on the [ miraculous fanworks ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) discord server.
> 
> thanks maddy your prompt made me cackle and write this immediately.

In all fairness, Ladybug didn't have a lot of time to process. 

One second, she and Chat were fighting Honestia, Hawkmoth's latest akuma, and the next second, her partner was flying through the air. 

And not in a helpful way.

His transformation dropped, Ladybug only got a glimpse of his panicked eyes, as gravity took hold. 

She didn't think, she just acted.

Honestia shot a beam at Ladybug, but it missed by a longshot. 

Ladybug had already leapt off the tower, propelled by magic and panic.

She couldn't lose Chat again. 

She dove, with expert precision, and caught him in her arms, just seconds before he hit the ground.

His blonde hair was messy from the fall, and she could feel his heart racing.

But he was breathing.

The important thing was, he was breathing, and not a pancake on the sidewalk under the Eiffel Tower. He was alive

Ladybug had saved her partner.

She let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding, and set her partner down. All in one piece. 

Ladybug was going to jump right back in to finish the fight, but she hesitated, and in that split second of hesitation, Chat Noir threw his arms around her. 

And it was just the two of them against the world. The two of them, holding on tight. 

Ladybug didn't know who started crying first, but when she pulled back, they both had cheeks stained with tears. 

Chat looked at her in adoration, in awe. He brought a single hand up to her cheek, "My lady...."

"I couldn't lose you again."

She didn't think. 

She kissed him.

And it felt right. 

The hoots and hollers brought Ladybug back to reality and made her acutely aware of the fact that they had an audience.

Ladybug glared at Alya, recording nearby, before realizing that the Ladyblogger had no been the source of the cheering.

It came from Chloe's direction. 

Alya instead, was staring, jaw dropped, frozen. There was shock and recognition behind those eyes. For once, she wasn't asking for an interview, and was just observing. 

It was weird.

She was staring right at Chat.

Chat, who had almost died. 

Chat, who had...

Detransformed.

Ladybug whirled back around and stared at her partner. Stared, and for the first time she saw him for who she really was. 

It wasn't Chat Noir staring back at her.

It was Adrien Agreste.

Ladybug's heart melted with love for her partner.

The selfless kind boy who sacrificed himself for her every day was also the sweet boy that sat in front of her in school. He loved puns and videogames. 

She looked at him, and she knew him, better than before. He was her best friend, in and out of the mask.

And he was revealed to the public. 

(Her internal Marinette was screaming and replanning their wedding colors. Red and Green, instead of pink and blue. It would require a new design for her bridesmaid dresses and the cake and- Marinette you aren't even dating him yet you can plan your wedding in 5 years)

Ladybug had to be logical about this.

It was bad enough that his identity was revealed, she had to continue to keep hers a secret.

While they would definitely have a discussion later, Marinette was not going to out herself to Paris. 

Not while hawkmoth was trying to destroy the world.

She couldn't give Paris a single hint. 

If they knew that Chat was Adrien, and Chloe was Queen Bee, it only took a little bit of detective work to connect Marinette to Ladybug. 

So she couldn't show any recognition. 

She had to pretend that she didn't know the boy in front of her, the boy with whom she was desperately in love.

Adrien's eyes met hers, and she did her best to hide the flash of recognition, and instead adopted a face she knew well. 

Adrien leaned in for another kiss, and Ladybug-

Couldn't let it happen. 

As much as she loved this moment, and wanted it to last forever, she had a duty to Paris. 

She had to acknowledge Adrien as Chat and then defeat Honestia. 

And she had to do it in a way that didn't hint at who she was.

Ladybug stepped back, and stared at Adrien for a second.

Noticed the advertisement behind him.

The entirety of Paris was watching the live stream, as Ladybug looked Adrien up and down, and asked, "Perfume Boy?"

Adrien frowned, and Chloe and Alya started cackling, but Ladybug couldn't think about any of that.

Using her yo-yo, she swung back up go defeat Honestia. 

The talk with Adrien could wait.

It had to.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written really fast as I'm procrastinating homework, but let me know what you think!


End file.
